Suculenta Tentacion
by danayami
Summary: Cuando se te confunde el corazon,debes dejar llevarte por el cuerpo,o ¿no? *matthew williams* Una PEQUEÑA HISTORIA ENTRE Scott x Matthew x Alfred! que les agrade!
1. Chapter 1

**SUCULENTA...TENTACION**

**DIsclaimer**:APH pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz,yo solo fantaseo junto a otras personas.

**Cautions**:Yaoi,Incesto,Violencia,Uso de malas palabras..derrames nasales.

**Personajes: **

Matthew Williams

Scott Kirkland

Alfred

_**Gracias a aquellas personitas que me ayudaron y que no me mataron...**__**pero que me mataran...**_

_Aveces un evento llega,sin ser planeado ,como en el que me veo envuelto,junto a dos personas especiales para mi_.-**Matthew Williams**-punto de vista por el.

Observando por última vez aquel hermoso paisaje que conservaba la pureza del campo solidificando la plenitud de la niñez.

Los recuerdos que atosigan a esta mente,lentamente,enloquecida por ese par.

-matt -*canturreo *-matt-*pronuncio enojado un chico rubio con los ojos azules*-¿Acaso no le harás caso a este hero?

-lo...lo siento-*susurro apenado a este el de los ojos violetas *..

Mi mente vaga por este cuarto en donde alguna veces a estado mas lleno que unos simples susurros,algunas mas, simplemente gemidos que rebotan hacia adentro y hacia fuera.

Pienso bien y digo _¿Por que seré asi si todos dicen que soy dulce,ignorado,pero dulce_?.

-bien pequeño,es hora de pagar por esta provocación tan insistente*_ me __avento__con violencia al colchón de mi propia cama,aquel hombre que hace rato había conocido*_

-eh,pero yo no eh...provocada nada asi*_lo observaba como cualquier persona acusada de algo injusto_*

-después de haber estado todo el tiempo suplicando con esa pequeña boquita y esa cara tan fantastica,¿No iras a salir con el hecho que no me quieres invitar a que te marque propiedad escocesa?*_suavemente acechando a la presa aquel pelirrojo se tornaba mas serio a sus palabras* _

Estoy perdido ,me repetía mentalmente,si quien te quiere comer es asi de suculento,¿como no caer ante la situación que ofrece?

Hasta que recorde lo de hace unos dias...

-Matthew...¿Sabes lo difícil que es demostrar una debilidad como tu?seria como la kriptonita de superman,es ridículo *_se reía como siempre mi hermano,creo que era una broma de el,ya que nunca me ah prestado atención_*

-yo,jamas eh provocado nada asi que pueda molestarte,Alfred!*_trate de gritarle,y de quitármelo de encima,estaba mal,el simple hecho de estar encerrados en mi cuarto ,acostados en el piso,a escasos centímetros,era enfermizo,somos familia_*

-y lo sigueshaciendo...¿ te gusta burlarte de estehero,Matt?* _su voz era diferente a todas esas veces en las que tratabamos de convivir,no era de autoritario y de ¨el mundo gira a mi __alrededor¨sino que casi era,,,__desesperacion po ralgo que deseas hacer, pero esta mal_*

-hey,ya estoy aquí! El Hero esta aqui* _me grito de forma abrupta,creo que se dio cuenta el hecho que yo dejara de luchar por quitarmelo_*

-¿no te ..,te parece extraño esto?*_susurre lo mas firmemente posible ,tal vez asi me soltaria._... *

-hey pero si yo solo hago lo que cualquier Hero haría!,salvar a las pobres personas que me necesitan,y tu Matthew ,necesitas mucho de mi...*_sonreia altivamente,entonces creo que... no estaria mal caer en la tentacion..._*

Y lo senti en aquel momento,mi mente reprimida por dos personas a quien siempre vi con afecto de respeto...me han cambiado para demostrar que no todos te ignoran...

_**Bien este es el fin! bueno bueno no creerian que estaria al 100% en un solo capitulo no?**_

_**( la verdad es que si era un solo capitulo ,pero si yo sufro ustedes tambien!)**_

_**Vale los veo luego,y para los que me conocen y me quieren matar adelante,yo me estrangularia**_


	2. Chapter 2Suculenta

**Suculenta ...******

**DIsclaime**r:APH pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz,yo solo fantaseo junto a otras personas.

**Cautions:**Yaoi,Incesto,Violencia,Uso de malas palabras..derrames nasales.

**Personajes: **

Matthew Williams

Scott Kirkland

Alfred

**Gracias a aquellas personitas que me ayudaron y se los dedico bien.**

Cuanto mas daría ...por no tener que elegir el castigo por querer a dos personas-Matthew Williams

Cuando Alfred mencionó eso ...en un abrir y cerrar ,se fue de mi camino,se levantó como si nada y desapareció con una sonrisa de siempre.

Ese dia mi pecho se oprimió demasiado y fue cuando lo conocí a el Scott Kirkland,quien me libero un poco de sentir cosas inapropiadas ,sin embargo en la situación que ahora me encuentro,esta asustándome un poco ,no el hecho de que Scott trate de hacerme algo,si no el hecho de que siento que me gusta.

-que te pasa pequeño..*susurro momentáneamente en mi oído,con aires de seducción* ¿Quien te ah llegado a preocupar tanto?*casi me llego a morder la oreja,pero se detuvo al momento*

-no es que...este preocupado *tratando de controlar un sonrojo causado por el* si no que pienso en ti...

-¿Tan cautivado te tengo? ese me provoca tener mas ganas de tenerte...*se relamió sus labios,mientras yo me sentía un poco mal,tenia ganas de aventármele encima,¿Pero que digo?me esta afectando*

- no...no es eso si no que yo ahhh...*su mano se adentro "profundamente "bajo mi pantalon*

-vaya,creo que estas mas ansioso que yo,o ¿Quizás seas un pequeño pervertido?*me estrujaba cada parte de mi ser*-será un placer marcarte,exclusivamente escocés ...*susurro entre mi cuello y mi menton*

Aquellos ojos verdes que aminoraban a cualquiera poco a poco me deje llevar.

Nadie lo sabrá ,¿vale? *me lo repetía mientras sus manos se adentraban a mi camisa, ese tono entre dulce y ácido, el solo prosiguió , mi cara sonrojada al liite ,yo tengo la culpa por permirtirlo, solo consigo aferrarme a el,parece disfrutarlo*

s..scott...te..a...mo,,.ahhh*siempre quise saber lo que sentia ,agitado hasta tal punto en el que el corazon se estremece,apretando aun mas las piernas,en un acto de saber que esto terminaria cediendo*

yo tambien... te a...*sosteniendo mi cara,de nuevo esa mirada como si fuera dueño de mi,simplemente me pone de nervios me distre y tal parece que se arrepiente antes de termina la frase*

-no com...prendo ,¿Entonces esto...es solo..de..deseo?*solo podía desviar la mirada,tratando de entender la forma de su "amor",ya que no la siento efímera .

-lo es,,,pero solo contigo estoy llegando a "todo" en este momento,y no me acuesto con ninguna otra persona, a menos que lo desee ,te lo repito,"todo"contigo,este momento,por ejemplo ,me lo daras a mi , al unico que de verdad te aprecia*esa mirada escalofriante cuando alguien no duda en ninguna momento de lo que habla*

-gracias por ...de..jarme ...sentir...tu a..mor... *lo senti de verdad, una cosa detestable en mi corazón como si no quisiera ser solo su *presa de la semana, todo lo pensé mientras lo abrazaba*

-no tendrás tanta suerte ...para librarte de mi,* me susurro al oído,desviando cualquier pensamiento en el deseo en el acto*

-es..esto es tan ahhh...malo*trate de que mi corazon no sufra mas,porque era solo una noche mas para el y para mi esra todo*

-es de lo mejor ...diria yo-*descaro puro,me quito la ropa de encima,dejandome en interiores,para después aprisionarme a el ,detesto ser engañado*-tu rostro muestra indiferencia, pero,estoy seguro que quieres que pase "esto -*me mordió el cuello y su mano subía a mi pecho tocandolo lujuriosamente,apretando exactamento los"botones" adecuados,me encontraba sobre sus piernas ,no noté cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama llevando a brazos con el*

t...e.. te y...o ...*me besó tan intensamente. que el aire parecía inalcanzable ,en verdad soy tan inútil y sin experiencia,ya no se que sentir,el placer, el amor,su deseo*

-solo necesito que te relajes,si no..., yo seré el único que lo"disfrute"*fijó esos ojos verdosos a mi,solo sentí el calor en mi rostro,el me avento de nuevo a la cama y bruscamente se puso arriba de mi ,pero ya no me quedare con ganas de nada sea amor o no*

-es sen...sencillo de...decirlo ¿no?*desvie la vista a cualquier parte-es suficiente!*grité tratando inútilmente de quitarmelo.

-eh!,¿acaso quieres que lo haga a la "fuerza "?-*me besó lentamente ,solo sentí sus manos en mi entrepierna, no lo aguante

-ya pa..para no..no quiero!-*sonrojado a mas no poder,el solo sonreía.*

-trataré de ser "suave",pero no te prometo nada,aunque si me lo pides sin titubear te dejaré- *es un descarado!, ¿como piensa que haré eso ?,si cada vez puedo sentir que sus dedos se adentran desviandose detras mio,el quito mis boxers... sus dedos con agilidad sobaron un poco la entrada mas estrecha y a los escasos segundos los saco para meter "algo"mas grande,mientras su lengua experta exploraba todo mi ser*

-por favor!-*intenté sonar normal*-ya no ma...mas*maldición en verdad lo iba a lograr,entonces lo "sentí",dolía, en verdad que dolía - sacalo, sa...calo!*grité asustad*.

-¿que saco? *es un sarcástico, odio eso-¿esto?*lo empujó aun mas adentro de mi.*

-me..me du ...duele*me aferré a su espalda para soportarlo,tenia una cara tan normal,como si estuviera viendo algo divertido*

-en...entonces no tengo que cas..castigarte,porque serás completamente mi...o*solo sirvió para que fuera mas lento,se le escuchaba tan excitado, que haria en primer lugar yo decia amarlo,y el simplemente no pudo decirme nada mas que*te deso*

-basta~!¿no..no enti...endes nad,verdad? ahhh*era inútil el solo sonrio,lágrimas que senti salir,un empujón mas que me dio*

-¿es..estas bi ...bien matt..matthew?*el lo estaba disfrutando y esa pregunta,¿que quiere que diga?,que lo disfruto como nada por que estoy"haciendo el amor" con el*

-!se ...se...siente ahh!..lo mmm...yaahh! bas...taaah!* me distrajo con su pregunta solo para que me aflojara,de lo peor ,mi cuerpo disfrutando y yo sufriendo por este vaiven del deseo*

-re ..relajate ahh! matt... hmm..demonio..! eres de..demasiado estrecho! *iba despacio como si no quisiera lastimarme,vi su cara,estaba frustrado, cuando me dijo esto yo solo desvíe de nuevo mi rostro*

-es...es mi ahh! mi... pri.. ahm! pri...mera mmm...vez!* grité enojad* mirandolo a los ojos

-lo... se...!*su tono arrepentido me enternecio,entonces lo arruinó.-crei que ...que te le habías entregado a "otro"*estaba serio y enojado, cuando me sujeto de la cintura*

-¿qué ...que haces?*me levantaba lentamente sobre si,me apena ,ahora que lo pienso,¿el es tan perfecto?*

-quiero...quiero verte *ese tono perverso, demostrando que le pertenezco.*

-baja...me por...favor *suplique ,tratando de desviar mis ojos hacia un lado de su cara*

-esta bien*accedió, pero cuando crei que cedia,me sento de nuevo sobre sobre sus piernas abriendome como compás ,frente a frente,observando su cara de triunfador*

-no lo espera...!*de nuevo la intromisión,-¿por...por qué? *dije sin saber nada*

-quiero ver tu cara cuando lleguemos- *susurro a mi oído abrazandome,y aprovechó para acaricia mi piel -*ere muy suave ¿lo sabias?

-¿eh!?*volteaba la mirada sin fijación -ahh! deja es...es..eso mmm!ya!*gemia ,mientras el mordia ,torturandome lentamente mi cuello*

-solo digo la verdad mmm...en verdad te a... deseo..,en ver...verdad*me mordió dejando una marca,que no me di cuenta,poco a poco volvio a ser un depredador salvaje,dejando llevarme por el,si eh de vivir esto,¿por que no disfrutar lo que dure?*

Las embestidas mas fuertes,aferrandome a el como si no hubiera mañana,inundando mi cuarto en pequeños placeres,placer y amor,deseo y entrega,hasta que por fin llego el momento preciso.

-ahh Sco...scott! te amo!*solter sin atadura alguna*

-lo...lo..se*respondio llegando al instante en mi,podia sentir,caliente,un poco raro,incomodo seria lo indicado,yo tratando de recuperar mi cordura*-re...recuerdalo bien matthew,eres mio..*me susurro acostandome suavemente en mi cama,para ponerme una sabana encima e ir a cambiarse,recogio sus cosas y salio echando un portazo algo fuerte*

-esta bien...esta bien ser tuyo..por que yo te amo..*alcanze a susurrarle lo mas entendible posible,para que me oyera,pero parece que lo dije tarde*

AFUERA DEL CUARTO DE MATTHEW-

-tal vez dije que esto era solo deseo,pero...en realidad si te hice el amor*mencionaba un poco melancolico el pelirrojo...*no debi caer en esto tan suculento,ahora me sera imposicle olvidarte matt...*siguio caminando mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su pantalon,tal vez esto pueda relajarlo un poco


End file.
